The sparrows' nest
by queenpenelope0081gmail.com
Summary: A re-imagining of the caourt scene in Pirats 3. A ghost from the past comes back to aid her people. one-shot


Elizabeth Swann- with those words... caos, the lords started yelling and throwing things to each other.

Well, well my lords, I wasn't aware you were so eager to get rid of me- the noise stoped and all turned to see in whose voice were the words comming from. At the head of the stairs stood a female figure.

Teague, it has been a while- the woman finally emerged from the shadows to show a heavily armed brunete beauty walking down the stairs. Almost every person bowed to the sight of her taking their hats off as she pased near them.

Who is she? And why is everybody acting so strange?- Elizabeth was confused, all the lords acted as if they feard her, more even than capitain Teague

She is Elisa O'Shay, lady of the Irish pirates, ruthless by nature, more dangerous than Davy Jones himself, it's said than she was conceved with eternal youth by Calypso, she never ages you see, the oldes member or the crew I started sailing with was an old man, and he told me storys about her and said she has been arround since the first court, nobody had seen her in almost 15 years, we all thougth her dead. She is the pirats court first king by unanimous vote, and- he hesitated- she is also... Jacks wife

what?!- Elizabeth uttered before she reached them with Jack hot on her heels

So you are the famous Elizabeth Sawnn, the noble girl who fell in love with a pirate and scaped her life in court. My name is Elisa O'Shay,I am the pirate queen, isn't that true Edward?

Aye Aye my queen- said with guitar in hand

Jack- Elisa said turning around- I thought the Kraken had killed you, couldn't stay dead for long could you?

Like wise... I asume now you're ready to rekindle our marrige?- his brown eyes nailed into her deap blue ones. Elisa was beautiful, not to tall with voluptous curves, dark brown hair and blue eyes, sun kissed skin for all the hours on deck. She dressed with skin tight black leather pants, black knee hight boots, white shirt and a black leather corset that accentuated ther bee like waist . Her khol lined eyes were large and spakly and her full mouth invited you to kiss her. A deep scar crossed the left side of her face from her temple to chin cutting her mouth at the cortner, it oddly suited her only adding character to her other wise flawless persona. She was indeed an extremely beautiful woman, a weaponds loaded extremely beautiful woman, three swords hanged from her belt as well as various knifes all over her hips and legs, 2 guns on her sides and 2 more crossed at the small of her back, she was scary and pretty, no wonder she was queen.

Not now Jackie, we have bigger issues to attend to- they were so close to each other, they could lean a cuple of inches and their lips would be touching- Now, as the codex says I'm the only one who can call for a fight, how about we re-count our choices. As mistress Ching has well apointed Shipwreck island is a fortress, we could just stay here and see what happens, it's also true that, in a week, we would be killing each other. Lets be honest shallwe, we can't co-exist with out fight breaking every second, as capitain Sparrow has well said, half our crews will be dead by the month. We could also release Calypso and pray for her mercy, wich I deam not very likely, or we could fight against the much larger East India Trading Company .- she stated the facts looking at every capitain in the eyes daring to be contradicted. Nobody spoke a word- Hmmm decisions, decisions, we will release Calypso under my terms, the ritual is to be performed on my ship after I speack with her, the first court went behind my back to bound her and I need to make her see we're not the real enemy, now Hector why don't you give back the pieces your lakey has hidden in his vest.

I don't know what you speak of my queen

Don't try to passme as stupid Barbossa, I want the pieces you had your idiot hide or your crew is to be sold as slaves, your ship will pass to be my possesion, and you will be whiped out of existence, you are no longer inmortal and I have no problem putting a bullet through your head- her words where clear in the silence, Barbossa signaled his crewmen to give her the tray with the pieces of eight and backed down again – thank you. The pearl will lure Davy Jones out of his hiding place Fengs and Chings ships will be used as backup, I want that squids head on a pike by noon, nobody brakes my best friends heart and lives to tell it, the others get ready to fight, no brats little army will take us down, court dismissed!- the sound of the steell ball against the table started the roar of the pirates who finally had their queen back

We need to talk, follow me- Jack followed Elisa to her quaters on the city, as soon as he got in she locked the door and threw herself at her husband kissing him full on the mouth taking Jack by suprise, their tonges played with each other in a previous rehearsed game, the fight for dominance continued for a cuple of minutes until Elisa broke the kiss to look at her husbands face. It had been so long, to long, the pain in her chest finally lessened, she could still see the love on his eyes when he looked at her, GOD she had missed him so much, all of him, his touch, his kisses, even the way he smealed (sea, leather and rum). Jack wasn't far behind, when he had learned of his wifes disappearance he grew desperate, dinking more and been more wreckless, he sanked into a sort of depression, he only drank and fought no other women had any apeal to him anymore, he could only grieve for his lost love, Elizabeth was just a poor atepmt to fill the hole in his chest. But now she was here in his arms! When he heard her voice he couldn't belive it, he thought it has a trick of his mind, created by being in the place he saw her last, but then he saw her walk passed him, and talk to his father, he knew she was really there. Jack walked backwards with Eli in his arms and sat on a chair next to the desk with her straddling his lap.

Eli... I thought you were dead, thank god you're back here, with me. But tellme, what happened? Your ship just vanished nobody knew nothing past that... we held a funeral for you and your men.

\- After we parted ways, I started to look for a way to break your curse and make you inmortal like me, I wanted us to be together trully, to have a familly, and we couldn't as long as you were dead, I found a way in some legends near the tail of the south and finally found it, the ritual along with the map to the fountain of eternal youth. We were heading back when a strange storm cought us by surprise, our ship sanked but we woke up on an island, it took us all this years to reasamble our ship and come back, some natives helped us, and some came along, as soon as I touched land and learned about your death and I thought I would die too, you were the only thing that gave me hope, to come back to my husband- Eli was tearing at the memory- I crumbled for a cuple of months untill Dalma reminded me you where Jack Sparrow, you always land on your feet, and she wasn't wrong. That is why a need you to complete the most dangerous part of my plan- she moved closer to Jacks body taking his face between her hands and looking him dead in the eyes- it has come to my knowledge that Beckett has Davys heart in his ship, hightly guarded, as a way to asure he won't disobey, I want you to bring it to me.

Wait, what?!

Yes, listen, when the Flying Dutchman falls under atack, Becketts ships will come to it's defense, I will make one of my man dress like you to make them think you're in the Pearl, he hates you the most after all, but the trick is, while he thinks he is fighting you in the Pearl, you will sneak into his ship and steal Joneses heart. I will give it back to Calypso and she will do what she pleases with it, with out the Flying Dutchman, Beckett is nothing and we'll be able to take the ship easily.

I forgot how smart you were my dear- he kissed her again but she parted him before things go out of control

Now, why don't you go and tell your men to bring aunt Dalma to me so I can speak with her, I want this to be done as soon as posible.

But I thought we were...

After all this is over, we can continue with our little reunion my love- she started spreading kisses on her husbands neck- come on Jack, don't you want to have me all for yourself – he nodded- then go and do as I say, the sooner we finnish, the sooner we can truly start-she whispered in his ear

Fine... - he groaned-but I'm holding you for days after this- Jack went back to the Pearl heading straight for Dalmas room- Aunt Dalma- he said knoking on the door

Yes Jack... what do I own this pleasure- she greeted him her smile always in place

Your favorite niece wants to see you

Eli is here? Take me to her Jackie, I have missed her so much- her smile only grew bigger, she trully had missed Elisa, she was her best friend, and only got to comunicate with her via one single letter she sent after she heard her Eli was back

You and me both aunt

-page break-

Come on in – Elisa was looking at a piece o papyrus and the pieces of eight over her desk

Eli...- she rose her head to see her dear friend close the door behind her, Elisa rann to her embacing her, she thought, long lost friend

Caly, it's been so long, how is everything?, are they trating you well?- she guided Calypso to the small bed in one cortner of the room

Yes, for the most part Hector Barbossa is a scumbag but further than that, Jack has made sure I be well treated and save. And you? Aren't you glad to see him again, after all this years

of couse I am, Jack is my life, but I did not call you here to talk about my husband. Answerme this Cal, do you want to go back to the sea?

What kind of cuestion is that Eli, there is nothing more in this world I would love more than going back to my beloved sea- Calypso had this sad look in her eyes as she looked out the window to the dark water that surrounded them.

We will release you- Calypso abruptly turned her head back around to see Elisa standing by the table with a papyrus on her hand- I have decided that tomorrow at dusk you will sail with me on my ship and I will release you but now I need you to listen to me, can you do that?- Calypso nodded in shock, she never thougth that day would come- As you know the first court went behind my back to trap you, but what I never told you is who gave them the information they needed to do it- Eli came closer and held her almost sisters hand, took a big breath and said- it was Davy Caly, Davy told them how to do it, he thought that by bounding you out of the sea, his curse would have been lifted, but when it didn't happened, he hid his actions from you, I'm so sorry Caly...

AHHHHHHHH...- a desperate scream came out of her, so powerfull half compound heard it- THAT BASTARD, I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING, HOW COULD HE, HOW?!- Calypso fell to the floor crying in pain- HE SAID HE LOVED ME, I WENT TO VISIT HIM ON HIS SHIP LAST NIGHT AND HE SAID HE LOVED ME, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!- her cries were subsiding to strong wimpers and sobbing

I know Caly, that is why I want him to pay, he hurt you and he must suffer for it, but for that I need your help, help my ships during battle, and I will give you his heart to do what you wish with it- Calypso rised her head and looked at Elisas eyes and nodded, the son of a bitch was going to pay...

-page break-

Next day as promised they sailed at dusk, by the time the sun was completly up, they where far enough from land

Are you ready aunt Dalma- Jack had somehow conviced Eli to let him get on the same ship were they were to release Calypso, while the other ships waited for instructions near by

Well of course Jackie, I have waited what it feels like a life time.

soon they gathered by the main mast and Elisa performed the ritual, burning the pieces and making Clalypso smell the smoke, she aproched the goddess, wraping her arms around her waist from the back, never taking her eyes of Jack, she whispered in her ear- Calypso, I release you from your human bond- and with a kiss in the neck let her go. Calypso started to change, she slowly transformed into a 13 feet tall woman that with one last breath turned into watter returning to the sea

Gibbs... send the word to the other ships, is our turn now

Aye, Aye Capitain- Gibbs was still a little flustered by the display of ''sisterly love'' between his queen and the godess

Jack

Yes my love

It's your turn- Eli had a to sweet kind of scary smile on her face, Jack bowed and left

Four hours later she had Davy Jones heart in one hand, and the bastard kneeled before her, a sound came from one of the sides of the ship, there you could see a spray of watter forming a figure which fully developed on deck, there stood a tall slim dark skined woman, her long curly hair came down to her hips, hight cheekbones and slim yawline, she dressed an etheral kind of dress, that semed to flow with her every move, but her most impresive feature were her eyes, big completly blue eyes, no iris , they were a pair constantly changin almonds, that whent from a deep sea like blue to a sky clear almost white colour. Elisa extended her hand to greet the new comer

Calypso- wispered Davy Jones from his less than favorable position- my love...

HHGGGG- an impresive hiss came from the mouth of the godess of the sea, showing a pair of recently formed fangs- I AM NOT YOUR LOVE YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE- her voice resonated like the wind

Caly- spocke the pirate queen- as promised, the bastards heart- she presented- and as an aditional gift, to thank you for your help in battle, I give you the man himself, to pay for his sins- Davy looked at her with a terryfied expresion- no, please no...

Calypso only smiled, she took the heart from Elisas hands and from the sea came two tentacles made out of watter that grabed one the man and the other, the mans heart, and desapeared into de watter

You have done so much for me my friend, what can I give you in exchange

Nothing, you are my best friend, that is all I need from you- not satisfied by the answer Calypso looked around and spoted Jack not far within the crowd. She extended one hand in his direction and watter stared to come from the ships floor, it started to creep up Sparrows body leaving some of it behind, when it covered him completly, Calypso recited some words in a strange language, a strong wind blew and the watter fell down from Sparrows body

Now he is the same as you, take it as a reward for taking such good care of me while I was human, and for been such a good friend

Thank you Caly, thank you- Elisa couldn't be happier, her husband was inmortal like her and her friend was finaly free

I must go now, such a long time away from home left unatended bussines , I'll see you around Eli

Same here Cal

And as she came, she left.

WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! THIS SHIP ISN'T GONNA RUN ITSELF, LETS GO BACK TO SHIPWRECK TO CELEBRATE!

AYE CAPITAIN!- Elisa turned back to her quarters just to be puled inside by a very happy and touchy Jack

I think my dear, you owe me a reunion- he mumbeld with his face hidden on crook of her neck

and oh they reunited, lets just say, the crew prefered go to the island by themselfs that interupt such a loud encounter.

Hours latter, Jack was laying back in the bed with his wife asleep next to him, he coldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace, with his Eli back at his side, he was finaly home.


End file.
